latidos del corazón
by zendaya-tan
Summary: natsume se va a vivir a américa... pasan dos años y mikan deja de saber de el... ¿ podrán reencontrase después de muchos años?... ¿ descubrirá mikan por que le late el corazón tan fuerte cuando lo ve?... MxN


**LATIDOS DEL CORAZÓN**

* * *

Se encontraba un pelinegro sentado al pie de su árbol favorito este se encontraba mirando a una mikan ensayando una especie de baile con un paraguas, mientras la observaba sonreía levemente.

La lluvia de cerezos caía sobre ambos

-ne,ne, natsumee- le dijo ella a la vez que abría el paraguas y giraba sobre ella misma

-¿mm?-

-¿porque será que me late tan fuerte el corazón cuando te veo?-

-...-el la mira atento

-es como si se me fuera a salir del pecho, y me siento nerviosa pero inmensamente feliz-

Baila con los ojos cerrados y tenia un sonrojo en la cara acompañado de una tímida sonrisa

-ne,ne ¿por que me pasa eso?-para un momento y lo mira haciendo girar el paraguas

-no lo se-

Ella sonríe y se da la vuelta dejando a la vista de natsume el paraguas y su cintura para abajo

-¿no me olvidaras cuando estés en América?- preocupada

-claro que no baaakaa- sonríe

-natsume cuando vuelvas ¿vendremos a ver los cerezos en flor?- dándose la vuelta y sonríe

-claro que si- el le devuelve la sonrisa

Ella hace girar su paraguas mientras sonríe y natsume desea que el tiempo se detenga para permanecer por siempre a su lado

y graba en su memoria esa escena... de su primer amor a los 13 años...

* * *

XD/DOS AÑOS DESPUES/OX

* * *

_Con los años mikan se dio cuenta de que hace tiempo lo amaba..._

* * *

-pero el plazo era de dos años ¿cuanto tiempo mas estarán allá?- se escuchaba la voz de mikan alterada a través del teléfono

-no lo se... a mi madre le gusta mucho América... temo nunca volver- le contesto natsume

-pero tenemos una promesa- le dijo triste

- lo se mikan... pero debo romperla... olvida te de mi... sigue con tu vida- le partía el alma decírselo pero no quería atarla a el cuando no sabia si se volverían a ver

-nunca lo haré, yo... esperare-

-no lo hagas... no esperes... debo colgar... no volveré a llamarte a partir de hoy-

-pero natsume-

-adiós lunares-

* * *

_**-lunares deja de mostrar tus pantis- burlón**_

_**-oyeeee- enojada**_

_**recalculan-do**_

_**-¿como me dijiste?- super roja**_

_**- lu na res- separo en silabas desafiante**_

_**- corre si te atrapo morirás- dijo empezando lo a correr**_

_**el reía mientras que era perseguido por ella**_

* * *

-natsume- susurro ella mirando al cielo, primero se sintió triste pero luego feliz por que ella no iba a romper la promesa que hicieron hace dos años

* * *

_**ambos se encontraban al pie de su árbol favorito, uno al lado del otro**_

_**-promete me algo- suplicante**_

_**-¿que cosa mikan?- curioso**_

_**- promete me que volverás a mi- dice apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de natsume**_

_**-lo prometo- apoyando la suya sobre la de ella**_

_**-también debes ver la luna y las estrellas en la noche- siguió hablando**_

_**-¿para que?- extrañado**_

_**-por que me deja tranquila el que cuando las mire tu también lo estés haciendo, de alguna manera estaríamos conectados, ¿no?-**_

_**-supongo que si-suspiro**_

_**-ayer vi una película de amor- comento**_

_**-¿y que tal era?-**_

_**-el protagonista murió dejando sola a la chica-**_

_**-¿lloraste verdad?-burlón**_

_**-si, pero también compren di que nosotros estamos vivos y estamos bajo el mismo cielo tenemos la suerte de poder algún día encontrarnos- mirando el cielo que ya se tornaba de colores rojizos y anaranjados**_

_**el también miro el atardecer y ambos quedaron en silencio**_

* * *

_No importa la distancia ni el tiempo_

_Siempre estarás en mi corazón_

_¿Vivimos bajo un mismo cielo no?_

_Aun podemos encontrarnos_

_Mientras estemos separados_

_Mira el cielo, la luna y las estrellas_

_Yo también lo are _

_Y de alguna manara mágica estaremos conectados_

_¿Que es absurdo?_

_¿Que la magia no existe?_

_Claro que si_

_La magia que permite esa conexión_

_Se llama amor..._

_Escucha el viento _

_Podrás escuchar los latidos de mi corazón _

_¿Que es imposible?_

_Claro que no _

_Cuando te veo _

_Cuando pienso en ti _

_O simplemente te nombran_

_Mi corazón late fuertemente_

_Como si gritara tu nombre_

_Como si gritara ¡aquí estoy!_

_Escucha bien_

_¿Puedes escuchar los latidos?_

_¿Sabes la causa?_

_Yo si_

_Amor..._

* * *

XD/ OCHO AÑOS DESPUES/OX

* * *

_mikan no volvió a saber de natsume..._

* * *

Se encontraba una mikan ya adulta mirando el gran árbol de cerezos

Estos estaban en flor

Llevaba un paraguas abierto y lo hacia girar con gracia

natsume que ha vuelto después de mucho con la intención de cumplir la promesa que intento romper

Llega al árbol y se encuentra con ella ,la cual no se entero de que el esta allí por que se encuentra de espaldas

-¿mikan?- pregunto

Ella al reconocer su voz algo distorsionada por la adultez sonrió

Dio un giro sobre ella y se lo quedo mirando sonriente

El sonrió también

* * *

_**-ne, ne natsumee-**_

_**-¿mmm?-**_

_**-¿por que será que me late tan fuerte el corazón cuando te veo?- **_

_**-no lo se...-**_

* * *

_Ahora lo sabes _

_Los latidos del corazón_

_Son por amor..._

* * *

**FIN**

**NxM**


End file.
